


This Could Be Heaven or This Could Be Hell

by dylovan



Category: Black Veil Brides, Jinxx ferguson - Fandom, bvb - Fandom, jake pitts - Fandom, jeremy ferguson, jinxx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylovan/pseuds/dylovan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for my friend who said there wasn't enough of these two guys. The title comes from Hotel California by The Eagles. Might continue. Reviews appreciated :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be Heaven or This Could Be Hell

Jeremy finished washing the thick makeup off his face in the sink. He dried his dripping wet face off and sighed. He was exhausted, but a nice kind of exhausted. Something he hadn't felt for a long time. He guessed it was getting back on tour that did it. 

Sure, the hotels sucked, the food sucked, and the screaming fans were enough to drive anyone to the brink of insanity, but he always felt complete on tour. Maybe it was him remembering that this was what he did for a living and it was totally incredible. Maybe it was being with the other guys. They argued and yelled at each other constantly, but they were like his family, and he was inextricably attached to them. 

Especially Jake...

Well, that came out of left field, he thought to himself. He pushed the awkward thought out of his brain with a shake of his fluffy-haired head.   
He started making weird faces in the mirror to amuse himself. Then he got bored and went back out into the hotel room. 

There were two double beds and a TV. The TV was turned to some crappy Michael Bay movie. Jake was sprawled across one of the beds, his jacket and shoes on the clean covers. He had his iPad out, and was Skyping someone. 

"No, I love you more, snookums, coochie-coo," Jake babbled to his iPad. 

Who was he talking to? A little jolt of jealousy grounded Jeremy where he stood. He slowly wrenched himself from the feeling's grasp and shifted around a bit. 

He didn't like feeling jealous. He just couldn't seem to help it, lately...

But he needn't have worried. A bark emanated from the iPad's speakers. Jake was Skyping his dog. 

"Who's my sweetie pie? Who's my precious little princess?" Jake looked up and saw Jeremy standing there. He jumped a bit and turned rather pink. "Oh, hi, Jinxx."

"You're a nerd," Jeremy replied. 

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're a super-ultra-mega nerd."

Jeremy threw a pillow at Jake, who fell off the bed. Jake whispered a fevered goodbye to his dog, put the iPad down, and chucked the pillow at his bandmate, who wasn't expecting it and nearly fell over. It escalated into a pillow fight. Feathers flew everywhere. 

In the middle of the pillow fight, someone slammed the door open. It was Ashley Purdy. His tiny frame was silhouetted dramatically in the doorframe. He pouted and his hair flew dramatically in a sudden breeze. 

"Nerds!" he said. 

"What?" Jake and Jeremy looked up in the middle of the pillow fight. They were both disheveled. Jake had a feather in his nostril. 

"Which one of you took my hairspray?" Ashley said. 

"I didn't," Jake said. 

"Neither did I," said Jeremy. 

Ashley's perfectly eyeliner-winged eyes narrowed. "Jinxx, I know it was you," he said. 

Jeremy shook his head defensively, his blue eyes wide. "Uh, Ash, I promise I didn't. I have my own."

Ashley stomped over to Jeremy and leaned forward, way into Jeremy's personal space bubble. 

"I know you have it, you conniving little wench," Ashley hissed. "Give it back!"

"I—I don't—" Jeremy's eyes were watering. 

"WHO'S YOUR DADDY?!" Ashley yelled. "WHO'S YOUR FUCKING DADDY, JINXX?"

"AhhH!" Jeremy curled up into a ball of sensitive feelings. 

A shadow passed over him and he looked up. It was Jake. 

"He doesn't have it," Jake was telling Ashley. "Leave him alone, okay?"

"I need my hairspray back! Get your little boyfriend to tell me where he hid it!"

"He doesn't have it!" Jake repeated. He stepped protectively in front of Jeremy. "Fuck off and mind your own business, you probably left it at home."

"Give it BACK!" Ashley lunged at Jeremy. Jake blocked him, pushed him away and slapped him across the face. 

"Get the fuck out!" Jake yelled. "We don't need you bugging us! Go suck Andy's cock!"

"I fucking HATE you both!" Ashley yelled. But he obviously couldn't take Jake in a fight, being way smaller and thinner than he was, even though he had some muscles. Ashley stomped out the door with a catty look on his face. 

Jake locked the door behind Ashley. "What a total bitch," he said. 

Jeremy got up and sniffled. "Jake, you saved me."

"Don't worry, Jinxx, it was nothing." Jake turned around and grinned. "But I was the one who took Ashley's hairspray. I threw it out the hotel room window." He smiled sweetly. 

"Jake, you moron." Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

"Can you ever forgive me?" Jake threw his arms out in a dramatic gesture. 

If you don't take your chance now, you never will, Jeremy told himself. He steeled himself and leaned forward into Jake's strong arms and kissed him. 

They'd kissed before, mostly at parties when they were both more than partly drunk and surrounded by girls cheering them on. Back then it had been hot and sweaty, loud tasteless music wailing in the background, and nothing memorable. 

This time was different. Jeremy's lips met Jake's and the smaller man thought he felt something electric fly through him, freezing him in place. Jake's lips were rough yet gentle, and as perfect as they had been the countless number of times Jeremy had fantasizes about doing this. He tasted like chocolate and brandy. 

It was only a small, chaste kiss, but Jeremy was already feeling weak in the knees, and warmth was spreading through him, making him tremble and tingle all over. His arms spontaneously rose and went up to cling Jake. His long fingers entwined in Jake's dark, scruffy hair, brushing it aside to meet the lines of his temples. Jake didn't move at all, but Jeremy let out a very small moan as he parted with his bandmate. 

Jeremy's clear eyes looked into Jake's cloudy ones. Horror broke over Jeremy in a cold sweat and nervous prickles of guilt running through his veins. Jake just looked stunned. Not overjoyed or playful or even angry, just completely startled. 

"J—Jake?" Jeremy whispered. The other guitarist stared down at him, his expression inscrutable. 

"Jake?"


End file.
